


Continuing Consequences

by silvermoonwings



Series: FFXIV Adventures [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Lalafell, Miqo'te, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character- FFXIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoonwings/pseuds/silvermoonwings
Summary: A few moons have passed since Kyoko and Una first met, and now Kyoko's in Una's "Free Company" (a Mafia based out of Ishgard) and there are some unexpected consequences to Kyoko's previous actions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet will make more sense if you read "Actions and Consequences" first!  
> If you want a summary of time between this fic and AaC, go to notes at the end.

Normally, the day’s bright and sunniness would have put Una in a decent mood. It wasn’t warm, persay, but crisp and clear and the only thing stirring the tree’s leaves in the East Shroud was a slight breeze, more comfortable than not. However, the small lalafell would prefer to be enjoying the day alone if he had to continue to help the Sylphs with their continuous list of things they’d like done. However, he somehow had unfortunately managed to come across a certain girl, who was now tagging along gleefully, with the excuse that someone like him might need a healer.  
  
Una’s eyebrows twitched into a furrow, his face becoming more and more towards a scowl and the miqo’te beside him continued to hum, doing a little hop-skip every other step to slow her pace enough to keep her right next to him instead of striding ahead like her longer legs would normally allow. “You know Tsukito would have a fit if he knew you were hanging around me more again, right?” he snapped at Kyoko, who barely spared an amused glance down at him.  
  
“Oooooh prob’ly, but I feel like I’d get in more trouble if I di’n’t at least make sure yer reckless self doesn’t get overwhelmed ‘round Larkscall,” she replied airily, as if unconcerned, “The poisonous creatures in that area pack quite a punch, ‘nd if I di’n’t help you but was in the area, I feel like that’d put me in a much more difficult... position.” She shrugged after this, as if stating hard facts.  
  
Una snorted quietly to himself at that, annoyed at the point she made. “Don’t blame me if he gets pissed you, then.” All he got in reply was a quiet laugh. He wouldn’t even mention the fact she might get hurt during it as well. He knew better than anyone currently just how capable she was on defending herself against aggressive beings. His ribs twinged slightly at the ghost of the memory, making him scowl again and march off quicker towards the coordinates given to him. The Sylphs wanted him to take care of the Imperial Presence near the back of Larkscall, not quite to the Sylphlands. He knew the area decently well and called for his Griffon mount. He sighed in mild annoyance as he heard Kyoko call her Chocobo and continue to follow behind him. At least she could help out with the tasks he was doing, then, if she was going to be his personal nuisance.  
  
The pair headed quickly through the area, the healer only catching the attention of a Ziz or two, which they easily outran. Dismounting a little ways away, Una scooted a little closer, peering around the brush to see a single magitek armor sitting in the path, the signs of a recent one-sided battle with an unfortunate touched-sylph behind it, with two Engineers along with the pilot. He gestured to his companion, signaling how many there were, getting a nod. She signaled that she and her chocobo could take care of those on foot if he and his chocobo wanted to focus down the armor. He signaled agreement and called Carnation, his chocobo, before drawing his weapon and Jumping forward to engage the Imperials. Taking care to dodge most of the hits, he felt some of the more minor wounds heal before suddenly the engineers, who had initially focused on him when he first appeared, redirected to Kyoko, who had lagged behind slightly, out of firing range.  
  
Quickly he fell into the easy steps of the fight, and sooner than anticipated the armor made a screeching stuttering noise before collapsing, broken beyond repair. He felt another healing wave and raised his hand in thanks to the other, who was still standing a ways back, Carnation also chirping in appreciation as it too was healed by the miqo’te. She gave a quick grin before her eyes flicked back to the path suddenly and she suddenly sidestepped a blast, putting herself in front of Una so quickly he’d scarce had time to blink before she was there. She started quickly spinning her staff to deflect another blast as it came with a curse under her breath, the chocobos alerting that they were under attack.  
  
“More imperials?” he questioned her, quickly redrawing his lance as the smoke cleared.  
“No,” she replied somberly, her face more serious than he’d ever seen it, “These people are much more troublesome than s’me imperials.”  
As soon as she’d finished speaking, a laugh echoed around the clearing, causing them to both glance around, unsure of where it had originated from.  
“Quite right you are, kitty cat,” a deeper voice followed a few seconds after the laugh ceased. Both pairs of eyes snapped to the path as a Midlander Hyur and a Duskwight Elezen stepped out from the brush in front of them. Una spun around at the sound of a twig snapping and immediately noticed a Roegadyn and a couple other Moon Keeper Miqo’te, a boy and girl that looked to be siblings, stepped out behind them. Kyoko made a noise Una couldn’t identify at the sight of all of them. Kyoko turned to address the Elezen, who had been the one to speak, “And just what do all of ya want now.”  
Una’s head snapped up at that, his scowl set back on his face, “What do you mean now.”  
  
She waved him off, pretty much signalling that he should be quiet, earning her an incredulous and almost rageful look before she gave a sharp look back. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, only having seen that look once before and promptly inclining his head very slightly with a ‘we’ll speak later then’ look. She blinked once, acknowledging that sentiment, before turning her full attention back to the Elezen, who was observing them with a darkly amused look.  
  
“Well, we came to finish what you were supposed to do,” the taller chuckled, “But honestly this is a much better arrangement than anticipated. You see, we didn’t expect to see you here, kitty cat, but we were so hoping to run across you sometime to...ahhh… repay you for your.... betrayal.” Upon the last word, the tension in the area rose palpably, making the hairs on the back of Una’s neck raise slightly. “You see,” he continued, pacing a bit in front of them, as if he hadn’t just put everyone in the clearing on edge, “We don’t take kindly to you not doing the job you were paid for. We take even less kindly to the sheer number of our people you took out upon telling us you purposefully left our little mark here alive. And still able to move to get help, no less.”  
The Elezen sighed dramatically, bringing his hand up to his face, feigning a mocking disappointment towards the sun seeker, “So here we are. We were just going to finish your job before searching for you, but lo and behold!” He made a gleeful face, gesturing at her, “Here you are! You are the very definition of traitor!! I told the boss he was stupid to hire you with your previous track record of abandoning your duties-” Kyoko's ears flattened at this, her eyes falling to focus on nothing in particular on the ground, earning her a confused look from Una, which she ignored, “- but did he listen to me? Of course not! And look where that got him. Dead by your hand,” the Elezen scoffed, “I won’t make that mistake.”  
  
“...I was just defending myself…” she protested softly, “He attacked me when I just came to withdraw from his employment and…. I didn’t mean…” Her shoulder and tail drooped as she trailed off before she sighed slightly. Her expression hardened suddenly, causing Una to blink in surprise as she suddenly stood up to her full height and met the Elezen’s gaze, suddenly on the verbal offensive, “Ya know exactly why I did what I did, don’t you deny tha’!” she snapped, “I won’t apologize an’ I’ll always defend m’self again whenever I need to. I’m done lettin’ people like you step all o’er me!”  
  
The Elezen grinned, “Oh I am well aware. But what’s done is done, and what few of us are left from your little defensive rampage are going to repay you and your new little boss the favor. Originally we were just going to start with him, since we weren’t even sure if you had survived his Butler’s wrath-” he interrupted himself to chuckle at the surprised look from both of them, “-oh yes I know all about that little spat, and I’m quite disappointed he didn’t finish the job and made our lives so much easier, but I digress. We’ll deal with both of you here and be on our way~.” He spread his hands in a gesture that said he was done speaking on the matter, and drew his firearm. Una gave a look of surprise at the familiar weapon, having dealt with the Machinists in Ishgard before.  
  
Before either could finish a thought, the rest of the group surrounding them drew their weapons and went on the offensive.  
“Well Shite!” she exclaimed, barely managing to use her staff to deflect the first of the bullets aimed her way. Una made a noise of agreement before elusively jumping away from the group and lunging forward again quickly, taking the girl Moon Seeker by surprise and sending her and her lance flying backwards across the clearing. Her brother shouted in alarm before he was smacked in the opposite direction, barely able to keep his grip on his bow. Both of those miqo’te suddenly yelped as a couple Ochus for each started attacking, efficiently distracting them from the current task at hand. The Roe that’d been with them rolled his eyes at them, thoroughly unimpressed, before swinging his axe at Una, who sidestepped it rather easily.  
  
Meanwhile Kyoko has started a volley of quick-fire spells while dodging bullets and fires from the elezen and Hyur respectively, using her Aero spells to her advantage, the winds in the area picking up from their previously calm states into a heavy forceful gusts around the other two. Managing to knock the Elezen off balance just long enough, she cast a Stone III, sending them both staggering back. Seeing an opportunity, she started casting Stone as quickly as she could, sending her chocobo forward to deal with the thaumaturge Hyur, who had to keep dancing around to avoid the sharp beak, making it much more difficult for the other to cast.  
  
Rushing forward, she swung her staff causing a rather sickening crack to echo around the clearing as it made contact with his face, sending him reeling back, blood pouring from his nose before quickly casting a Water to send him backwards, bound momentarily by the element. Spinning around she cast a couple of Cures on Una, who had slowed slightly after taking a few blows. Carnation had since caused the Lancer Miqo’te to flee, from both the chocobo herself as well as the Ochus poison, and had returned to help Una with the Roe who was swearing up a storm trying to deal with the too-quick tiny lala. She snorted quietly a bit at the sight, knowing full well what a pain in the ass he was to deal with in a fight.  
  
Assured the smaller was still doing alright, she turned back around in time to barely sidestep another bullet volley from the Elezen, who had gone from smug to outright furious in his expression as the fight wore on. “You really are just making this harder on yourself,” he called out, earning a genuine laugh from the girl in return.  
“Tha’s my line!” she shot back, sending another stone for him to dodge out of the way. He swore as the thaumaturge suddenly staggered back a ways and collapsed, her chocobo having successfully knocked him out with a powerful kick, definitely having broken most of the Hyur’s ribs in doing so. Her chocobo had suffered a good number of injuries itself, though, so she waved at it to dismiss it with a Regen, and it gave a reluctant ‘kewh’ before running off back towards Hawthorne Hut.  
  
A few more minutes of stalemate combat passed before the dueling pair more felt the thud than heard it, causing them to pause long enough to glance back. That one glance told them Una had managed to jump and land his lance in a spot that efficiently took down the Roe. Una gave the Roe an extra smack for good measure and turned his attention towards the Elezen. Said Elezen was suddenly looking a lot more uncertain about his decision to deal with both at the same time.  
Glancing around at his collapsed or seeking his missing companions, he gave a nervous chuckle, “Perhaps taking both of you...was something akin to a mistake…..” He started backing up slowly as Una stormed forward to come back up next to Kyoko with a heavy scowl, his hair slightly mussed from combat and his jumps as well as the wind The Sun Seeker had conjured.  
“Did you seriously ever think it was a good idea? Really?” he snapped at the taller, obviously offended at the concept, earning him a disdainful scowl and a snort.  
“Well…” The Elezen gave a slight shrug, eyeing the pair warily, as if unsure but calculating. Kyoko’s eyes narrowed slightly. The wind to calmed a bit as the combat suddenly slowed. The Elezen gave a dark grin, “If we could take out even one of you, at least half of what we wish to achieve would have been done.”  
Una scowled, deflecting one of the Elezen’s bullets as he lunged, engaging the other one on one. A few more minutes passed, with Kyoko periodically healing Una and throwing Stones at the Elezen before he finally went down, ending up with Una’s lance at his throat, his firearm lost, and his hands up in surrender. His eyes narrowed and he sneered at the pair, “I bet you’ll come to regret keeping her around too, you know,” he addressed the lalafell with a cruel grin, “Everyone does.” The elezen started laughing, before Una swung his lance to hit the blunt end across the taller’s head, knocking him out.  
  
“Don’t tell me how I will and will not think, moron.” Stepping back, the smaller sighed slightly, running his gloved hands through his hair impatiently, as if thoroughly annoyed by everything that had just happened.  
Even though the other had relaxed, the Miqo’te felt a niggling sensation in the back of her head that something still wasn’t right. Peering around, she suddenly came to the realization that she hadn’t seen what’d happened to the last Moon Keeper miqo’te.  
Kyoko’s eyes widened slightly in realization, head snapping around to see the Archer, who’d also seemingly disappeared after being attacked by the Ochus, finish drawing an arrow back aimed at the back of Una’s head. Without pausing to think, she sidestepped into the path of the arrow right as it was loosed, letting out a startled and slightly pained noise as it struck her in the side instead of hitting it’s true mark. A loud chocobo cry sounded out as Carnation seemingly came out of nowhere, having made chase after the first fleeing miqo’te after the Roe had fallen, and attacked the archer catte, causing said archer to screech in alarm as they started being mauled by sharp beaks and claws, unable to get away from the tiny chocobo’s weight.  
  
Kyoko hissed quietly as she glared down at the arrow protruding from her side, sitting down before beginning a cast on herself to heal as she slowly pulled the arrow out, doing her best not to injure herself further. Sensing the other suddenly behind her, she shook her head and muttered, “Well this stings,” in a slightly joking tone to try to keep the lecture from heading her way. Little good it did.  
  
“STUPID.” The loudly declared word was punctuated with a smack to the back of her head and she hissed again, regretting her decision to sit down. Finishing pulling out the arrow and closing the wound as best she could, she sighed.  
“Yes, yes I know.” She raised her hands to her head, rubbing her temples softly, her head beginning to ache with everything else now that the adrenaline rush was finally slowing.  
  
“Do you? You could have deflected that not just taken it!!” The lala continued to scold her, even raising his hands to point angrily a couple of times for emphasis. “You’re seriously reckless!”  
  
“I don’t want to hear that coming from you, little one,” she snorted quietly, blinking and squinting. Was the world supposed to be tilting like that…? Mentally she swore to herself after a sluggish moment of realization.  
“Aw hells…” she muttered before flopping back onto the ground. Yup. Definitely poison. She mentally smacked herself, realizing it was probably the ochus the archer, who now lay silent as Carnation made it’s way back to Una, had fought before that’d given enough poisonous bile to poison one last arrow.  
  
The lala stopped his scolding halfway through his sentence of insults to make an alarmed noise when she flopped backwards. “Kyoko?? Hey??” He swore profusely as he noticed her paling slightly, her eyes now closed. Looking around he swore again, before quickly signaling Carnation to keep healing the other as best the chocobo could while he quickly mounted his griffin again and rushed back towards Little Solace. It took him a little bit to get one of the healers, causing him to be antsy, but eventually they rushed back to where she was to find Carnation still hovering over her, occasionally casting a Chocobo Cure or Regen on her as they approached, while still keeping most of the surrounding monsters at bay. He sighed in slight relief to see she was still breathing.  
  
The healer started doing various checks and spells before hurrying over to Una, who was standing guard, mentioning it’d be easier to treat back at Hawthorne Hut. Nodding in agreement, he helped the healer get the miqo’te up onto the spare chocobo that they’d brought with them in case transport had been needed. Double checking the other was situated well, he climbed back on his mount and they set off as quick as was safe back to the Hut.  
Upon reaching the Hut, the healer signaled for other help and they quickly got her into the back room to see about treating her. Una answered some of their other questions as best, if not a bit vaguely in regards to the situation that got them there since the arrow wound was no longer visible, as he could, mentioning it was probably Ochu poison, which got him some knowing nods.  
  
After they were done asking him questions, he wandered outside, not liking the scents of the various potions the healers used, and started tending to both Carnation and Kyoko’s chocobo, which was squawking occasionally in distress. He did Carnation’s grooming and feeding first, because the smaller bird was easier for him to complete all of the tending it needed. Sighing slightly at the bigger bird when it gave him a strong nudge when he approached, he pushed it’s beak away from his face and started doing as best his short arms could. The chocobo made a quiet noise after a few minutes and sat down. Una gave it a Look but patted it anyways, since it made it easier for him to reach and groom the feathers. Just as he was finishing up he heard his name being called from the Hut. Glancing up and spotting the healer, he pat the chocobo’s beaks one last time before walking back over.  
  
“She’ll be fine after some rest but that was quite a scare she had there,” the healer commented, raising an eyebrow. They obviously hadn’t appreciated Una’s vagueness previously and were implying with their body language that they wanted a better explanation. Unfortunately for them, Una was a pro at ignoring implications, instead preferring people be direct with him, and simply walked into the hut.  
  
“She awake?” he asked, as the healer followed him after making a disgusted noise in the back of her throat.  
“Of course I am, I told ya I would be fine.” The voice that replied was mildly offended coming from the back room as he turned the corner to see her sitting up, despite the protests of the other healers in the room. The sight of them trying to get her to lay back down made Una bite back an amused look.  
“Well you’re certainly giving them enough trouble, I’d say you’re fine, yeah.”  
  
“SHE MOST DEFINITELY STILL NEEDS REST,” one of the other conjurers scolded them both loudly, almost shouting in frustration. She placed her hand in her palm with a loud smack when the two just gave the healers in the room a blank look and shrugged at them.  
  
“I said ‘m fine, so you can stop fannying about ‘nd lemme go,” she replied evenly, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and placing her feet on the floor, “Where’s m’ shoes?”  
“I shouldn’t give them to you, you’re still recovering and need more rest!” the healer replied stubbornly crossing her arms. He took a half step back at the look Kyoko leveled at her, face suddenly turning slightly fearful at the expression.  
“Where. Are. My. Shoes?” the miqo’te repeated, slowly, standing up to her full height, slightly taller than the arguing healer, which was a smaller hyur. The healer squeaked and pointed to the other side of the wall. “See? Tha’ wasn’t so hard~” Kyoko smiled, walking over to said location and, upon finding her thigh-high boots, slid them on.  
  
Una snorted quietly to himself before commenting, “Well the chocobos are ready if you’d rather rest in Gridania.”  
Kyoko gave him a dry stare. “I don’ need rest,” she deadpanned, before blinking slightly and shaking her head. The healer opened her mouth before snapping it shut with an audible click when Kyoko side-eyed her. Sighing as she spotted Una raising an eyebrow at her she threw her hands up dramatically before huffing, “Fine! In Gridania then.” Una shared a look with the Healer before shrugging and following the Miqo’te out the door.  
  
Climbing on to their chocobo’s Kyoko snickered upon noticing her’s had been tending to as well, “Did you do this? How long was I out I feel like your stature would’ve had this be hours! Or did ya get help?” She laughed as he gave her a nasty look in reply and headed towards the docks that could get them on the ferry back to the city-state.  
For a while they rode in silence before Una spoke up, “You really should have deflected it…”  
  
The girl sighed quietly at the comment, “I di’n’t think b’fore movin’, little one. It just happened the way it did.” She gave him a serious look before adding, “An’ I’d rather take an arrow to th’ side an’ be called names by you an’ be scolded than have you take that arrow to the head an’ have to deal with the consequences of tha’.”  
He gave her a surprised look at the unexpected blunt honesty that wasn’t always Kyoko’s style or method of communication before looking away, not sure what to say to that for the moment. A few more minutes of silence passed before he muttered, “Well...thanks I guess…”  
  
His head snapped up to look at her, annoyed, as she burst out laughing, the sound of it echoing throughout the forest as they approached the docks. “Now tha’s not somethin’ I ever expected ta hear, little one. Anyways, don’ thank me yet. ‘M the reason those people came after us, ‘nd ‘m sure it’s not th’ last we’ll see of ‘em. So you’ll need ta take better care, since unfortunately tha’ healer was right. I do need to take it a little easier… that poison was more potent than I wanted them to know because I can take care of it m’self. I hate havin’ others fret about like that.” She snorted, “ ‘s a bit annoyin’.”  
  
Una raised an eyebrow at that before sighing heavily and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine. Whatever. Just take it easy. If Tsukito has things for you to do let me know and I’ll pass them on to others while you recover…”  
“Awwwww,” she teased, adding mockingly “You know he’ll throw a fit if he finds out you’ve been hangin’ around me more~”  
He gave her a sour look as they dismounted their chocobos once within the dock gates and boarded the ferry back to Gridania. “Don’t blame me if you over do it, then.”  
She smiled down at him in reply.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically to sum up some of the time between "Actions and Consequences" and this fic.  
> Kyoko was hired to kill Una, which is what led to the events of AaC but since she didn't, instead becoming curious as to why Una had so many people drawn to him. She'd done so much extensive research to know her mark before carrying out the job that she wasn't sure if she should actually do it, and upon engaging him became more curious about him and his "Family" (what he calls his Mafia) that she spared him.  
> Needless to say Una's fiance didn't take well to her rough treatment and she got pretty roughed up in return. However, she manipulated a meeting between her and Una's fiance that ended up with her joining the Mafia.  
> Some time passes and here is where this fic starts.


End file.
